


my crush is a what???

by annakaashi



Series: hq halloweek 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ficlet, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Swearing, day 4: superheroes, haikyuu halloweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Yaku Morisuke is kidnapped, and a man in a red tracksuit kinda suit comes to save him He thinks nothing of it, until the man speaks.written for haikyuu halloweek day 4: superheroes





	my crush is a what???

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all caught up with this week sooooo here's day 4! enjoy xx

After this long and grueling day, Morisuke wants nothing else just to curl up on the couch with a good book and a cup of tea. Kuroo has some stuff to do tonight, so they can’t even meet up, even though Morisuke would like it very much to see him.

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice the men creeping up behind him.The next thing he knows is that somebody’s pulling something over his head, knocking him out effectively.

When he next awakens, he’s tied to a chair, the rope digging into his wrists and ankles. It’s not a comfortable position, not to mention the headache he’s sporting. He looks around, and he realizes that he’s in a warehouse. If this is some kind of kidnapping so they could get to a hero, he’s gonna be pissed.

“Where the fuck I am and who the fuck are you?” he asks, but his captors don’t even acknowledge him. Not even that guy in the suit, who seems like their leader.

Morisuke struggles to get out of his bindings, but it’s a fruitless effort. They’re too tight, and to be honest, it’s starting to cut the circulation in his hands and feet.

That’s when he hears the sounds of a fight. Grunts and the sound of bodies thumping on the concrete floor reaches Morisuke’s ears. Well, at least he’s getting out of here soon. Or at least he hopes so.

A man in a red tracksuit kind of outfit and a mask covering half of his face comes in, standing like he’s ready to take on everyone in the room. The man, who seems like the leader of this whole gang, speaks up, his voice mocking and condescending.

“Ah, look who finally turned up. You kept me waiting, you know, and I don’t like being off schedule.”

The man growls at him. “Well you started this, sorry if I didn’t get the notice immediately.”

That voice. Morisuke knows that voice.  _ Don’t tell me _ …  _ don’t tell me that’s Kuroo. _ But there’s no mistaking that voice.  _ Oh, he’s  _ so  _ getting it once we’re out here. _

Kuroo lunges at the man, and with a swift kick, he knocks him out. Morisuke is kind of surprised that the leader went down this easy. Or maybe Kuroo was just too riled up to hold back.

Kuroo turns to him, and starts cutting him free from the ropes. When he finishes, he looks up at him with a smile. “We’re all done, let’s go before those assholes wake up.”

Morisuke follows him, but once they’re out of earshot, he stops and turns to Kuroo. Fury is radiating off of him, and he knows that Kuroo knows it.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, what the everloving fuck are you doing here?”

Kuroo’s eyes widen, and tries to calm Morisuke. “Yakkun, not so loud!”

Morisuke is not taking any of this shit. “Do you even  _ know _ what time it is? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you said you had some stuff to do!”

Kuroo sighs with resignation. “It was this, I’m kinda an underground hero, but for some fucked up reason this asshole has it out for me. I don’t how they found out about you, so I’m sorry about that.”

Morisuke’s anger lessens as he listens to Kuroo explain it. He smiles at Kuroo slightly. “Fine, you’re off the hook for now. I’m just glad you didn’t get injured, but if it happens you can bet I’m coming for you.”

He steps forward to hug Kuroo, and he can feel Kuroo smiling into the crook of his neck. “I’m glad you’re alright too. I’ll be careful then.”

Morisuke tightens his arms around Kuroo, seeking comfort in the familiar scent, even if it’s mixed with a little sweat. “You better be.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk to me, you can do it here:  
> [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)
> 
> ps. kudos and comments are very much appreciated<3


End file.
